The DBZ Champs
by Smackdownkid01
Summary: This is a crossover between Dragon Ball and WWE plus its Readers Choice


**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or WWE**

**Summary: An Cross over between DBZ and WWE**

**Note: This is my first DBZ and WWE book so be easy**

_Chapter 1: Royal Rumble_

At the Georgia dome in Alanta, Georgia were it was sold out to 71,000 screaming fans

"Ladies and Gentleman It is time for the largest Royal Rumble in history a 40 men Royal Rumble!" Justin Robets continued "Starting this match The Miz and The World Champion Chris Jericho!" Then the Miz's song played and he was in the ring when Jericho's song played

**Back stage in The 's office**

Mr. McMahon is on the phone in his office "Yes I know... But I sent a car already so can you... What! I thought you said you were coming we'll score ratings if you come..." Suddenly there is a sound of a door opening "Hello I am trying to get your friends here" McMahon said to a dark figure and continued on his phone

**Back to the Match**

Chris Jericho had eliminated Miz then after ten entrys he was elimanted by Big Show then 21 more entries later... "Here is your new wwe superstar "The Savior" Goku!" Justin Roberts said "Oh My God! The Super Sayian Goku!" Jim Ross said as Goku entered the ring and took out Big Show, John Cena, Randy Orton by Suplexing Big Show out the ring and pushed John Cena and Randy Orton out "He takes out Big Show, John Cena, and Randy Orton with no problem at all how does he do it!" Jerry Lawler said "He's a Super Sayian what do you think!" Jim Ross said "5...4...3...2...1" The crowd chanted then a buzzer sounded and CM Punk's music came on CM Punk was eliminatied when he steped in the Ring because Goku blasted him with a Kamehameha. "Goku has won the 40 man Royal Rumble!" Jerry Lawler said "Well the Royal Rumble Paper View is over so good night from Alanta, Georgia!" Jim Ross said

**The Next Night on Raw...**

The next night Raw aired at Washington, D.C. with a sold out crowd

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Monday Night Raw! And coming to the ring accompained by his son Gohan the Legendry Super Sayian Goku!" Justin Roberts said and as soon as he said Goku the Crowd went wild chanting Goku's name. "Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku!" They all chanted as Goku came walking down the ramp but they quieted down when Goku got a mic. "I have won the Royal Rumble!" Goku said pacing in the ring while Gohan stood there "Whoa!" The crowd cheered "Well it wasn't that easy but..." Goku started but got interupted by the tron in read "5...4...3...2...1 ALERT!" and then Goku started talking again "Please welcome my Friends from The West City The Z Fighters!" Goku said as the Dragon ball Z theme came on so Tien, Krillin, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Android 18, Goten, Videl, and Future Trunks came down to the ring "Hey where is Vegeta and Bulma?" Goku asked and behind him using Instant Transmission appeared Vegeta and Bulma "You finally learned Instant Transmission Sweety!" Bulma said holding Vegeta's arm "Get off me women" Vegeta said pulling his arm away lightly but suddenly There was a light in the crowd "Well, well, well, look at what we have here" CM Punk said "What do you want Punk!" Goku said "Oh nothing just revenge for the rumble!" Just then the Gm Message was recived so Jerry Lawler got up and read the GM message "The GM says CM Punk you want revenge for the rumble how about Cm Punk vs. Vegeta vs. Goku vs. Big Show in a No DQ Match up next!" Jerry lawler said sitting back down at the anoucers table "What an anoucement from the GM!" Jim Ross said as the ring was cleared and it went to commercial for the fans at home

**Dark Match: Gohan vs. John Cena **

You saw Gohan on the tron walking to the entrance for his dark match aganist John Cena and it was split screened so you also saw John Cena walking up to the entrance. Gohan's music played as he walked to the ring "Indroducing first from The West City Gohan!" Roberts said as Gohan got in the ring. Then John Cena walked to the ring with WWE Championship over his shoulder. "and the WWE Champion from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, John Cena!" Roberts said as John Cena got in the ring and the Referee called for the bell. The match started off with an elbow tie up and during the tie up Gohan kicked John Cena several times in his legs so he broke the hold, Then John Cena tried to run after him but Gohan kicked him in the gut and gave John Cena a supermere twist of fate which stunned Cena. So Gohan jumped on the top rope and did a 450 splash on Cena then he pinned him "1...2...3!" The referee said counting the pin and the bell rung but there was no time for celebration because the Corre came out to beat up Cena so Gohan quickly rolled out the ring while Wade Barrett stomped away on John Cena's stomach but Gohan got back in the ring and Super Kamehamehaed the whole Corre out of the arena. So Gohan picked up John Cena and helped him to the EMTs backstage.

**Backstage in Big Show's Locker Room**

On the Tron appereaed Big show puching a puching bag the was being held by Hornswoggle but suddenly there was a sound of a door being opened and then Big Show was attacked from behind by The Corre, Ezekiel Jackson closelined Big Show then Heath Slater threw the punching bag as hard as he could at Big Show. Justin Gabriel grabbed a chair and wacked it at Big Show in till it snapped in half so the EMTs had to break the fight up.

**Elimination Match:** **CM Punk vs. Goku vs. Vegeta vs. ?**

"This bout is set for one fall, Indroducing first from Planet Vegeta "The Prince of all Sayians" Vegeta!" Roberts said as Vegeta's theme song played "Who do you think will be filling in for Big show?" Jerry asked as CM Punk came in the ring and Goku's song started playing "I dont know I guess John Cena or Randy Orton atleast the rumors are saying" Cole said. Suddenly Goku music played "And the opponet from The West City "The Savior" Goku !" Roberts said as Goku came in the ring wearing his normal attire starring at CM Punk while Vegeta starred at him "And the opponet... accompained by Thriple H from San Antonio, Texas "The Heart Break Kid" Shawn Micheals!" Robets said while the crowd cheared "Shawn Micheals has returned!" Jim Ross said as The Heart Break kid got in the ring and Thriple H watched as commentary. "Welcome Thriple H!" Cole said shaking hands with Hunter as the match started it was a slow start because no one knew what to do with Goku and HBK in the ring so Vegeta went after Punk by using high speed clotheslines. So HBK went after Goku with a Super kick but he just stood there when he hit him so Goku turned to him and hit him with his own super kick. So HBK was eliminated by Goku and Vegeta notice so he stopped fighting Punk but before Vegeta could go after Goku CM Punk hit him with a GTS. But Vegeta kicked out and hit Punk with his Big Bang Attack so he was eliminated "Now it is down to Vegeta and Goku!" King said as Goku starred at Vegeta. Goku powered up to Super Sayian 2 and Super Kamehamehaed Vegeta into the ropes but he bounced of into a DDT and was pinned "1...2...3!" the referee said as the bell rang "The winner of this match 'The Super Sayian' Goku!" Roberts said "What a match for the ending of raw!" Jerry Lawler said as Raw ended

**Author: What a great ending dont you think? If you dont like it just send in a review! This Book is readers choice just send in reviews about what you want to happen but it might not happen as soon as you want it to but I well try to put it in with others as long as its not something like do a chapter for NXT and Superstars. But I will do Smackdown chapters. Just ask!**


End file.
